FIRST TIME
by MaRrU
Summary: MI PRIMER LEMMON/LIME -DEDICADO A KOKORO BLACK- espero les guste y es de jake y ness en su primera vez; pesima en los summary...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**FELIZ CUMPLE KOKORO!**

Hoy se había ido la familia de caza así que tendría la casa para Jake y para mí ya "vivía" con Jacob pero no había pasado nada porque estábamos en casa de mis abuelos no quería irme a la push porque mis padres no podrían irme a visitar por eso no querían que me fuese aun y no nos habíamos casado porque pensaban que era muy apresurado porque no tenía "edad" para hacerlo y eso implicaba también nada de intimidad pero con mi familia fuera tenía que aprovechar.

Estaba nerviosa había esperado esto durante mucho tiempo y ahora que había llegado el momento no savia que hacer, tenía miedo de defraudar a mi lobito de no ser lo que es espera de no saber cómo hacer las cosas pero ya no me dejo pensar más entro en la habitación (yo estaba sentada en el centro de la cama) él me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro la que me vuelve loca y me veía con mucho amor, el mismo que yo sentía por el no me di cuenta cuando llego frente a mí y con su mano acaricio mi mejilla yo solo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de tan gratificante regalo, me sentí en el cielo cuando comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por mi mejilla pasando por mi mandíbula siguiendo por mi cuello hasta mi hombro descubierto donde me regalaba pequeños mordiscos entre cada beso (no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera echar mi cabeza de lado para darle mayor acceso) yo no hacía más que repetirle cuanto lo amo, se alejo un poco de mi y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que había bajado el cierre de mi vestido me lo estaba sacando (yo no llevaba sostén ya que el vestido era straple) y la vergüenza llego a mí, no hice otra cosa más que sonrojarme.

-Eres hermosa- me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mis labios presos en los suyos y acariciaba mi espalda e irnos acostando en la cama él estaba sobre mi besándome con tanto amor como con el que yo le correspondía, dejo de acariciar mis piernas para subir sus manos a jugar con mis pechos los cuales masajeo con el mismo amor que me trata siempre, dejo de besarme para seguir con su camino de besos, mordiscos y te amo de mi boca a mi mejilla, de mi mejilla a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mi mandíbula, de mi mandíbula a mi hombro y de mi hombro a mis pechos.

Lo tomo con cuidado abrazándolo con su boca, jugueteando su lengua con mi pezón y llevándome con él a un paraíso en el cual solo existíamos los dos solos.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir de placer y amor, removiéndome bajo su cuerpo cálido como el sol, pasaba de enterrar mis dedos en sus cabellos a enterrar mis uñas en sus hombros; El dejo mis pechos y siguió su camino de besos, y te amos por mi estomago, mi vientre, se detuvo al principio de mi pantaleta la cual comenzó a pintar con su dedo, mientras me veía preguntándome si seguir a lo cual yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me saco la pantaleta y se posiciono sobre mi diciendo –eres lo más hermoso y lo mejor en mi vida y esto es lo que más quiero pero estás segura?- me preguntó mi lobito como siempre un amor.

Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que hacerlo saber que estaba más que segura –Claro que quiero y estoy más que segura porque tú eres con quien quiero y debo estar, eres mi razón de ser, eres por quien vivo por quien soy, eres mi todo y yo quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos Jacob Black.

Me beso y agrego –Ok, quiero que me dejes amarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo y te amare quiero que todo esto sea especial para ti.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, -Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida y solo contigo las cosas son lindas y especiales- cuando termine lo bese y el correspondió a mi beso pero de una manera muy diferente con urgencia, con fiereza, con posesión al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir mis piernas con caricias regaladas por sus grandes manos para abrirse paso en mi con su dedo y fue ahí donde me di cuenta el era mi alpha así que no me podía resistir y no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía, tenía que obedecer ahora que mientras metía y sacaba ahora sus dos dedos de mi y mordisqueaba mis pezones no tenia mas opción mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, pedía atención por si mismo arqueándose hacia mi Jake brindándole mejor accesibilidad a mi cuerpo entero el cual recorría a su antojo con sus manos, boca y ojos…

No podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que me producía Jacob en estos momentos sentí una oleada de placer intensificada la cual solo nos avisaba que estaba por terminar y así fue me vine en la mano de Jacob la cual termino mojadisima.

Tarde un poco en reponerme pero en cuanto pude hice uso de mi fuerza sobre humana para voltear los papeles haciendo que ahora fuese él quien estaba recostado en la cama y yo encima comencé a llenarlo de besos tal como lo había hecho conmigo fui bajando por su ancho pecho, su perfecto abdomen hasta que observe con asombro su gran erección (y no exagerando en lo de GRAN que no pude hacer otra cosa más que relamerme los labios) recordé lo dulce que fue y como hizo todo lo más maravilloso posible, así que tenía que recompensar un poco lo que él me dio, viéndolo a los ojos fui bajando y abriendo mi boca para acoger ahí su miembro dándole pequeñas succiones, masajeando con mi lengua, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento

El solo gemía mi nombre, se aferraba a las sabanas de seda de la cama sentí que se endurecía mas dentro de mí, sentí como se tensaba al tiempo que me tomaba de los brazos y devoraba mi boca a besos lo sabia él no lo haría, el era un caballero nunca se vendría en mi boca.

Me coloco debajo de él y susurrándome en el oído -No pensaras que el lobo va a quedar como un cachorro por tus encantos a la primera verdad? O que el lobo alpha va a ceder su lugar y pasar a ser el beta?- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se abrió paso entre mis piernas para poseerme fue haciéndolo lentamente y sin apartar su vista de la mía preguntando con la misma si debía seguir o parar, hacerlo así o más calmado

Para mí era lo más lindo y mejor del mundo yo convirtiéndome en mujer por el hombre al que amo y amare siempre, él siendo el caballero que es amable, amoroso y entregado que es.

Haciéndome sentir un millón de cosas nuevas y cuando me sentí un poco incomoda lo supe tenía que decirle que lo amaba y lo hice –Te amo y agradezco todo lo que me has dado y quiero ser tuya Jacob Black para toda la eternidad- me beso y termino de adentrarse en mi quedándose quieto por un momento.

Después fui yo quien siguió moviéndome lenta y suavemente para motivarlo a que siguiera con lo que comenzó, era jodidamente enloquecedor pero en cuanto me siguió fue mejor y mucho más excitante; él entrando y saliendo de mi, los dos gimiendo, nombrándonos, volviéndonos locos de placer con nuestros cuerpos danzando a la par.

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas pegándolo más a mí, lo necesitaba y más cuando volvía a mi esa oleada de placer que me hacía sentir que no podría más que iba a llegar y para mi sorpresa el también lo haría y así fue me vine y tres embestidas mas llego mi Jacob llenándome de su esencia.

Salió de mí, se recostó y una sensación de vacío me pero fue sustituida pronto porque con sus brazos me jalo junto a él, abrazándome, llenándome con su calor, jalo la sabana y nos cubrió para depositar un beso en mi cabellera acompañado de un te amo.

Desperté cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de mí Jake ahora si mío en todos los sentidos y sus besos en mi nuca bajando por mi cuello, hombro, espalda y subiendo por el camino que estos mismos trazaron.

Buenos días Sra. Black, como amaneció? –me sentí en la gloria; Sra. Black eso si que se escuchaba genial- Muy bien es más, mejor que nunca Sr. Black y se lo agradezco.

Lo bese pero ese beso se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa y terminamos como mis padres o tío Emm y tía Rose haciéndolo de nuevo 2 veces y para terminar o la cerecita en el pastel mientras nos bañamos seguimos con los mimos… Salimos del cuarto para dirigirnos a isla Esme a disfrutar de un viaje regalo de mis abuelos...

Además de escondernos de mi padre por lo que acabábamos de hacer y que se calme y pase el coraje…

**N/A:** Ok estuvo bn chafa el final pero bueno no savia como hacerle porque el lemmon lo escribí para un cap del fic que estoy escribiendo final de cuento pero por X cosas no pude terminar el cap antes así que lo tuve que separar para el regalo de kokoro espero les guste y dejen reviwe…


End file.
